


Aftermath

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Injury, Nudity, Showers, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Post Salem Witchhunt, Lucy is struggling with her injury and Flynn offers to help out. Friendship moment... with some nudity. Happy Garcy Weekend!





	Aftermath

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, in the bathroom; trying to keep the tears at bay as she wrapped her arm with a bandaged. It wasn’t just the pain that had her in nears, it was the mission, it was Wyatt, her mother.

It seemed like she couldn’t catch a break. Even now, she had managed to shake Flynn, to get have a good crying jag in the shower but her arm wouldn’t stop bleeding and she couldn’t get the bandage around it fast enough. There was blood in the sink and on the floor. The first aid was a mess, and she was literally shaking from the after effects of shock. She tried to rush as she was hogging the bathroom. Just as that thought passed through her mind the door opened and Flynn walked in.

“There's a chair outside" She told him, as he walked in as if he was planning to use the shower without a care in the world about her being there.

“Yes I saw it, so what of it?” he asked as he stepped over her blood and mess to place his clothes on a spare chair. He slung the towel near the showers and placed his toiletry items on the half wall.

“No, it’s the protocol for the bathroom. The chair is there to say the room is occupied and you can’t come in.” she told him.

“What if it’s an emergency?” he asked, Lucy huffed a breath as she refused to dignify him with an answer and went back to wrapping her arm or trying to. “You shouldn't wrap it like that.” He told her.

“It’s my arm.” She informed him tartly as she didn’t need him telling her what to do. She felt herself slowly coming apart that she was near ready to scream at him.

“If you want to keep it, you'll not cut off your circulation.” he told her.

“I'm doing what you did.” She pointed out.

“Yes, that was to stop the bleeding.” He told her.

“It didn’t do a great job as I’m bleeding everywhere!” she shouted at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. “I’m sorry.” She said as she didn’t mean to shout at him. She had a whole list of people who deserved to be shouted at but it wasn’t him.

“It’s ok, may I see it?” he asked gesturing to her arm, he immediately held his hands up in surrender. “I promise no hands.” He added, Lucy’s anger and frustration softened; she nodded.

She winced as she unravelled the bandage and hissed in pain as she pulled off the gauze. She threw it into the sink giving up on it and the bandage. She watched was Flynn moved in slow and graceful stride. He was so close, she felt herself very aware of him as he was larger than life and so incredibly handsome as he focussed on her stab wound that it was almost mesmerising. She watched him lick his lips, she felt her heart skip a beat as it was singularly the sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“You really need stitches. Did you wash it with soap?” He asked, Lucy shook her head as she couldn’t believe her mind went so quickly to sex. She immediately told herself it was just the blood loss. She felt her cheeks grow warm as Flynn was looking at her, expecting a verbal answer.

“I mean..yes, I did.” She lied, she remembered her shower. She gave the wound a quick rinse but it had hurt so much that she figured with all the blood that any germs or what not were a non issue.

“You take Ibuprohen in large amounts?” he asked her, he made her feel like she was at the doctors.

“Maybe.” She replied suspicious of why he was asking.

“That’s why you’re still bleeding, it's a blood thinner. So, If I were you. I’d put the gauze on it and go talk to Agent Christopher to see a doctor.” He advised her as he straightened up. He looked at the mess. “I can clean this up for you.” He added as a kind offer.

“I can't- not with Rittenhouse out there.” Lucy said with a sigh, she couldn't take the risk given her mother probably knew she was injured.

“I can stitch it up for you or maybe Wyatt can do it.” Flynn suggested as an alternative, Lucy frowned as she didn’t want Wyatt to touch her let alone stitch her wound up. Everything was a mess between them and she had seen him darn a sock once… it looked like pure torture for both the sock and Wyatt.

“No, not Wyatt.” She said, she looked at Flynn and saw the amusement in his eyes. “Can you do it?” she asked, Flynn gave a shrug and she frowned as she didn’t understand.

“Sure, let me shower and change, I need to wash the filth of the 17th century off myself.” He said, he stepped back and pulled off his jacket and top layers. Lucy just watched as soon as she saw skin, she snapped out of her daze and stepped back.

“What are you doing?!” she demanded.

“Showering.” He said, she watched as he pulled off the last of his clothing. He didn't seem to care at all, in fact he acted like it was as casual as grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Ah..mn..Ah” she stuttered as he was just standing before, naked as the day he was born. He was in exceptional shape, it almost wasn’t fair as she learnt there was nothing small about the man. She blushed as she just can’t look away.

“My face is further north.” Flynn quipped as he casually strolled over the shower area and turned on the water. Lucy thought the front view was exceptional, his back was just and temptingly beautiful. She swallowed as she reminded herself she was gawking at Flynn. She blushed as she was ridiculously turned on by the view before her.

“You should cover up.” She told him as she managed to find her words.

“Really Lucy? It's just the human body, we all seen them." He told her.

"You're not supposed to flash it around." She told him, her cheeks burning extra hot as her eyes just decided where they wanted to look. She was acting like she hadn't seen a man naked before.

"I'm in the bathroom. Don't be a prude. I'm not, between Prison and the Military, I've probably had more men see me naked than you have. They never complained. Neither did the women.” He said as he turned on the water. He truly didn’t care she was just standing there openly perving on him.

“It’s not appropriate and you should wait until I'm gone.” She said, her voice rose as she spoke as he was already soaping up his body under the water. “I'll be outside.” She told him in a prim tone. She picked up the gauze and covered her wound and walked to the door.

“Protecting my virtue from the others?” Flynn asked as he stuck his head under the water.

“Shut up.” Lucy snapped, Flynn laughed as she left the room.

 

* * *

 

30 minutes later,

Lucy laid on the couch in the living area. She had earphones in listening to a podcast about the Salem Witch Revolt with her eyes closed. She pretended she was in the lecture hall of her old university listening. Anything to keep her mind off Flynn was doing and her eyes off Flynn’s crotch as he sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Flynn randomly hummed to himself as he tested Lucy’s arm. He’d injected a local anaesthetic and waited until she stopped flinching when he gently pressed the site. Denise hovered as she stood at the back of the couch watching with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Flynn wasn’t surprised about the lack of trust, he just quirked his lips into a faint smile and picked up the suture kit. He cleaned the site again and was about three stitches in when Wyatt walked in. He stopped and took in the sight as Flynn finished a fourth stitch.

“What the hell are you doing?” Wyatt demanded.

“Making a sandwich.” Flynn quipped dryly as he thought it was pretty obvious.

“You're not a doctor.” Wyatt told him.

“No, I’m not but I did take embroidery classes in prison. My cross-stitch pillows were all the rage.” Flynn deadpanned as he kept putting in stitches suturing the large cut on Lucy’s arm close.

You're letting him do this? Wyatt asked Denise incredulously. Denise calmly took a sip of her coffee and gave a shrug.

“It's cheaper than a real doctor and it was Lucy’s choice.” Denise said she was not ruffled by Wyatt’s anger and incredulity.

“As much as I enjoy the chitchat I only have so much time to stitch up this arm before Lucy feels it. And Wyatt, you should tend to your wife.” Flynn advised, Wyatt turned to see Jessica standing there, her face drained of colour. She looked ready to drop.

“Jessica.” Wyatt said, Flynn knew Wyatt had disappeared with Jessica. Flynn snorted a laugh as he kept working.

“You’re too good at this.” Denise told him.

“Practise makes perfect.” Flynn said as he finished the last stitch.

“Are you going to be a problem for me?” Denise asked. Flynn looked up at her.

“No,” He told her, she looked at him for a long moment and gave a nod accepting his answer at face values.

“Remember to clean up after yourself.” Denise told him, Flynn nodded and with that she walked away. Flynn looked down at Lucy and gave a sigh as he needed to finish up quickly. He gently patted the closed wound dry and dressed it with gauze and tape. He cleaned up the mess into a biohazard bag with his used gloves. Denise came back over and took the bag before she walked away.

Flynn tapped Lucy’s hand. She opened her eyes and pulled out her ear plugs. “Done, try to keep it dry for the next 48 hours. Then gently wash with cool water and soap. No rubbing or tugging.” He said, he inwardly smiled as a blush graced her cheeks.

“Sure” she said, she tried to sit up but blood loss and exhaustion got the better of her. Flynn helped her sit up, she gave a drowsy nod. “Thank you.” She said.

“Arm in sling.” He said as picked up the sling. She made a face. “Trust me, you’ll strain your neck and shoulder if you don’t.” he told her, she reluctantly nodded and winced as Flynn helped her into it.  He turned to his side and picked up a small bottle of pills. “Hydrate, take your pain killers. You will feel the pain when the local wears off.” He said as he handed it to her. Lucy nodded as she looked down at the pill container in her hand. She looked back to him.

“Thank you, for today and my arm.” She said sincerely.

“You’re welcome, just take care of yourself. How about I make something for dinner? then you can go get some sleep." He suggested.

"Oh, no. You've done enough." She said.

"Lucy, it's easier to cook for two than it is for one. I promise you won't be disappointed." he said with a casual smile.

"Ok." she said as she couldn't resist his smile and frankly, she wanted to be taken care of for just a change. She knew there was something about Flynn but she didn't feel like his offer had strings or meant anything more than a meal. He was just genuinely being friendly and helpful. She needed that, a friend.


End file.
